Hanging Out
Hanging Out 'is the first mission in "Heartland". Objectives *Put on an outfit ''(As Liz) *Enter the truck (As Liz) *Drive underneath the rail bridge (As Liz) *Beat up the Canadian (As Kane) *Chase after the Canadians (As Will) *Call Kane (As Will) Script The camera opens up on a cornfield in Ludendorff, North Yankton, as the sun sets over it and "Luv U More" by Paul Elstak begins playing. The camera then pans around and focuses on a lone house in the middle of the countryside, eventually zooming into the front window, which is also Liz's room. The camera then cuts to the interior Liz's room, to which Liz is sleeping in her "lounge outfit" while snoring loudly. Suddenly, her phone rings. She sheepishly reaches over to the nearby end table, picks up her phone and answers it 'Liz: '''Yo…hey Will. You're a dick for calling me this early, you have any idea what time it is…what? There's now fucking way it's six in the evening… ''Liz quickly looks at her phone's screen before resuming her conversation with Will 'Liz: '''Shit, you’re right…yeah…yeah, I'll be right on over. Just let me put something on. ''Liz hangs up and stretches her arms as she gets out of her bed The player gains control of Liz. The player is instructed to walk over to Liz's wardrobe and put on an outfit. Until the player does so, they cannot leave Liz's room The player selects an outfit for Liz. After doing so, a cutscene occurs Liz exits her bedroom and walks into the living room. Both of her parents are watching a black and white movie '''Liz: '''Hey, mom, dad- '''Dad: '''Jesus Christ Elisabeth, do you know how late it is? '''Liz: '''Uh…it's, like, sunset or something? '''Dad: '''Damnit, you can't keep sleeping through the day like this! '''Mom: '''Exactly! I mean, look at all the interesting stuff you see in the daytime. You get to see birds, and the sun, and- '''Liz: '''Spare me the lecture, please. Dad, can I have the keys to your truck- '''Dad: '''And what'll you do with them? '''Liz: '''I gotta meet Will. '''Dad: '''Who's Will? '''Mom: ''*To Dad* It's Elisabeth's friend. The blonde one with the beard- '''Dad: '''Ah-right, right. ''Liz's Dad searches through his pant pockets, finds the keys to his truck, and tosses them to Liz, who catches them as he talks to her Dad: 'How long are you going to be out for? '''Liz: '''I dunno, couple hours? Later on. ''Liz walks out of the house The player gains control of Liz. The player is instructed to enter her father's Bison pickup truck The player enters the truck. The player is instructed to drive underneath the train bridge to meet Will and Kane The player arrives underneath the bridge. Upon arrival, a cutscene occurs Will and Kane are in the middle of a conversation as Liz walks up to them 'Will: '…and that's why you always apply two coats of paint, one primer, and one finish- '''Liz: '''Yo, amigos. '''Will: '''Hey, amigo. '''Kane: ''*Same time as Will* Sup? ''Liz fist-bumps the both of them as they engage in a conversation Liz: 'So, what's the good word? '''Will: '''Funny, I was wondering the same about that too, but- '''Kane: '''But I wanted all two of you guys to be here before I said it. '''Will: '''Yeah, basically that- '''Kane: '''Anyway, remember that deal I was trying to get with those Irish guys to move guns for them? '''Will: '''Yeah? '''Kane: '''Yeah, I got the deal. ''Kane laughs as Will and Liz grin '''Kane: '''Yeah! Fuck yeah, today belongs to Ludendorff! '''Will: '''What about the other guys? '''Kane: '''What about them? '''Will: '''Well, I mean, seeing as we've got the deal, aren't they gonna try to get us or something? '''Liz: '''Yeah, Will…Will has a point right there, you see- '''Kane: ''*Laughs* You think the other guys, those fucking Canucks out of Barberville got anything on us? Fuck them! ''As Kane talks, a Stanier sedan pulls up and parks behind him. Kane, Liz, and Will notice the car and glare at it as the occupants step out, who are near exact doppelgangers of the other three Kane Doppelganger: '''Well, if it ain't the cocksuckers from Ludendorff. What do you guys call yourselves? Uh…shit, I had a name- '''Will Doppelganger: '''Three Amigos? '''Kane Doppelganger: '''No…I mean, maybe, I don't know. Something like that- '''Kane: '''What the fuck are you doing here? '''Will: '''Kane, amigo, calm down- '''Will Doppelganger: ''*To other doppelgangers* Ha, see? There they are with "amigo" again! '''Kane: '''No, Will, I won't fucking calm down! ''Kane walks over to the Kane Doppelganger, grabs him by the shirt collar, and pushes him down on his car's hood as Will calls out to him Will: '''Kane-Kane, Kane, dude, Kane…Kane! Chill the fuck out! '''Kane: '''Listen to me, you little cunt! When you're from Canada, you're a faggot! So go back to your own fucking country and take your little faggots with you! '''Liz: ''*Whispering to Will* He's really messing with the bull now. '''Kane: '''Faggot! ''Kane brings his doppelganger up and head-butts him before tossing him to the ground. The doppelganger quickly recovers and gets back up The player gains control of Kane. The player is instructed to beat up his doppelganger. During the fight, a background conversation erupts with the other characters 'Will: '''Kick his ass, Kane! '''Will Doppelganger: '''Kick his ass, Terence! '''Liz Doppelganger: '''Hey, Yankees, why don't you give us back our land, eh!? '''Liz: '''This ain't your land, it's the German's land! '''Will: '''It was the fucking Indian's land to begin with! Open up a fucking book! '''Will Doppelganger: '''Who're you talking to, Yankee? '''Will: '''The both of you guys, fucking Canuck! ''The player beats up Kane's Doppelganger. After beating him up, a cutscene occurs Kane's Doppelganger is lying on the ground as Kane walks around him, pointing his finger as he talks 'Kane: '''Now for fuck's sake, didn't I tell you to fuck off last time!? Now get the fuck out of here, you ugly cunt! And take your little faggot moose hunting party with you! ''Will & Liz's doppelgangers help Kane's doppelganger up and into the sedan they arrived in and drive away. Kane talks to the others as they drive away 'Kane: '''there, we shan't have any more trouble with those fucking Canucks no more. '''Will: '''But what if they come back? '''Kane: '''I'm sorry? '''Will: '''Come back, like what if they come back when we aren't looking? '''Kane: '''That won't happen, Willy my friend. I made it very clear to him and his little gang not to show their faces here again- '''Will: '''But what if they break that promise? Like they did last time…and the time before- '''Kane: '''Fine! You wanna chase tail after those moose-fuckers, using maple syrup as anal lube, be my guest…right? Make sure they make it over the border. '''Will: '''Right…right. ''Will jogs over to his nearby Ventoso and kick-starts it, eventually riding away on it The player gains control of Will. The player is instructed to chase after the Stanier sedan carrying the Canadians to the border. The sedan drives throughout the town erratically and if the player looses the sedan, the mission is failed The player follows the Stanier to the US/Canadian border. The scooter automatically pulls over to the side of the road. The player is then instructed to open up the phone and call Kane The player calls Kane 'Kane: '''Willy, my amigo, Whatcha find out? '''Will: '''They made it across the border. I don't see them coming back anytime soon. '''Kane: '''Good, good, very good. Now, with those cocksucking faggot moosefuckers out of the equation, we can focus on making bucks. Stay groovy, amigo. ''Kane hangs up Mission Passed